fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelp Net
NOTE: The Ten Year pole addons are somewhat different then the rest in the game. After the first addon at a mere Lv 5, there will be tasks to complete before you can get any of the other poles next higher addon. Some will require a number of specific type or great number of fish to be caught in the tasks, but you will only need to do so once. The third add-on is the hardest as it requires three #3 quests to be completed. The best way is to get someone else working on the their second poles to complete it faster, or someone working on Most Quests. If you try to buy the 3rd add-on, it will return this message: Error In order to purchase this special addon, you must complete your next Storyline Task: The message in a bottle I found from the lost explorers, shows their demise was the broken weather buoy! The Farovian Weather Service team will help me repair it, if I bring them some of their favorite Ten Year Storm food! Hand in the Party Platter, BBQ Bunny or Fried Flocktopus until they're happy! Addons Each upgrade costs gold and has a minimum pole level before they can be purchased. Poles need to be 100% of the stated level to qualify. NOTE: The add-on images are meant to be hidden. Rope of Hope Shark Tooth Barbs Note: Purchased in Stormy Straight, can not purchase this in Doom Island. Storm Radar KN Needling Rings TYS Task Notes The Ten Year pole addons are somewhat different then the rest in the game. After the first addon at a mere Lv 5, it gets harder. Before you had to have enough Good/Evil pts, total reg points, perform a easy task or catch a particular fish to proceed. Yet for TYS, it will require a set of particular tasks to finish first before you can even purchase ANY of the other poles next higher add-ons. Some require a number of specific type of fish or even great number to be caught in these tasks, but you will only need to do so ONCE for your highest pole, the others will be available too. The third add-on is the hardest as it requires three #3 quests to be completed. The best way is to get someone else working on the their second poles to complete it faster, or someone working on Most Quests. If you try to buy the 3rd add-on, it will return this message: Error In order to purchase this special addon, you must complete your next Storyline Task: The message in a bottle I found from the lost explorers, shows their demise was the broken weather buoy! The Farovian Weather Service team will help me repair it, if I bring them some of their favorite Ten Year Storm food! Hand in the Party Platter, BBQ Bunny or Fried Flocktopus until they're happy! Note that even though you can bypass the Ten Year Storm task and move on towards unlocking SS Whiskey by spending 100 RLC, you still have to complete the task in order to level your pole. Pole Exclusive Fish All poles have fish that can only be caught exclusively by that pole. The set of fish that can only be caught by the Kelp Net are: Category:Ten Year Storm Category:Poles